2005 Remasters of Ghostbusters and Ghostbusters 2
Ghostbusters and Ghostbusters II Slimed Double Feature Gift Set is a two disc DVD box set or as single movie disc releases. It is of the 2005 versions of the DVDs, which are noted for being brighter than the 1999 DVDs, however it suffers for blow outs in places including the Gozer Temple scenes and the Slimer haunting in Sedgewick Hotel. This master is still in use for DVD 480P or lower formats as of 2016. Features Disc 1 Features * Ghostbusters: The Motion Picture * Audio Commentary: Ivan Reitman, Harold Ramis And Joe Medjuck * Deleted Scenes * Featurette: 1984 Featurette * Gallery: Conceptual Drawings * Gallery-Photo: Production Photos * Storyboards: Ghostly Gallery Disc 2 Features * Ghostbusters II: The Motion Picture * 2 Animated Episodes: **Citizen Ghost **Partners in Slime UMD for PSP Version Released in 2005, this is a UMD movie of Ghostbusters for PSP. Reissue with Stay Puft Figure Limited Edition Gift Set In 2009, following the release of Ghostbusters: The Video Game and the Blu-ray version of Ghostbusters the film, they re-released The box set with a new Stay Puft figure. See also *1999 Remasters of Ghostbusters and Ghostbusters 2 (First Era DVD Remasters) *Ghostbusters and Ghostbusters II Ultimate Collector's Pack External links *Spook Central has this DVD Scrapbook PDF format in the "GB1 Books section". *Spook Central also has scans of the DVDs fronts and backs in the "GB1 HOME VIDEO section" and "GB2 HOME VIDEO section". *As part of a format series, Spook Central included pictures on the GB1 Home Video Image Comparison page and GB2 Home Video Image Comparison page. Later, it was expanded on Facebook to include over 50 images as a shared project for Ghostbusters and shared project for Ghostbusters 2 with Ghostbusters Wiki. Gallery Packaging GB12005DVDCaseArtwork.jpg|Case Artwork (300dpi suitable for printing) GB12005DVDDisc.jpg|Disc (300dpi suitable for printing) Product Images DVD2005menu.png|The main menu in the Ghostbusters DVD DVD2005menuscenecemetery.png|The scene cemetery menu in the Ghostbusters DVD GB11999vs200501.png|Top is the 1999 DVD footage and the Bottom is the 2005 DVD Footage GB11999vs200502.png|Top is the 1999 DVD footage and the Bottom is the 2005 DVD Footage Ghostbusters (1984 Movie) Comparison images to other versions These images were provided to both Spook Central (Fan Site) and Ghostbusters Wiki as a joint project. Gb1comparing4versionssc01.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc02.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc03.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc04.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc05.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc06.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc07.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc08.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc09.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc10.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc11.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc12.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc13.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc14.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc15.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc16.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc17.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc18.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc19.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc20.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc21.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc22.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc23.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc24.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc25.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc26.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc27.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc28.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc29.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc30.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc31.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc32.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc33.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc34.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc35.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc36.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc37.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc38.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc39.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc40.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc41.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc42.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc43.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc44.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc45.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc46.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc47.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc48.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc49.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc50.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc51.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc52.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc53.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Ghostbusters II Comparison images to other versions These images were provided to both Spook Central (Fan Site) and Ghostbusters Wiki as a joint project. Gb2comparing3versionssc01.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc02.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc03.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc04.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc05.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc06.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc07.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc08.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc09.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc10.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc11.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc12.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc13.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc14.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc15.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc16.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc17.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc18.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc19.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc20.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc21.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc22.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc23.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc24.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc25.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc26.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc27.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc28.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc29.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc30.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc31.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc32.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc33.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc34.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc35.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc36.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc37.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc38.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc39.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc40.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc41.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc42.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc43.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc44.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc45.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc46.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc47.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc48.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc49.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc50.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Category:Dvds Category:Ghostbusters Movie Category:Ghostbusters II Category:GB 20th Merchandise